The Woman Across the Hall
by wherewestandisnowhere
Summary: Jane's life is a simple routine, until she meets the woman across the hall. AU


**Just another AU one-shot**

**If you're here after that last chapter from my other story, again I am sorry and here is my peace offering...FLUFF.**

**And if you're just here to read, thanks for stopping by.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

A deep sigh of relief and a puff of air expelled from your lips out of pure content. Three simple steps that reveal you're finally home, and you're happy to be there.

It seems a tad lame how excited you are to step up those concrete steps and walk into the lobby of your apartment building, but you're exhausted. You've just pulled a double and you haven't seen your bed in 26 hours. The cots at the department don't necessarily scream comfort and you just can't wait to collapse into your pillow top.

Your Ma came over and took your dog home for the night so there's nothing waiting for you in your apartment. So yeah, those steps that welcome you home, they're all you have. That and your bed. Your wonderful bed.

And yet despite how tired you are physically and emotionally, you decide on the stairs instead of the elevator. You willingly subject your aching and fatigued body to 5 flights of stairs. Yeah, no one said Jane Rizzoli was sane.

You manage to drag yourself up that final stair and boy do you regret not just taking the elevator. You don't really know why you put yourself through that excruciating workout.

You're even angrier with yourself when your foot hits the flat ground of your hallway and you hear that ding of the elevator. You should have just taken the fucking elevator.

You round the corner; only a few more steps now and you're finally home.

And then you hear a light grunt. You look behind you to see someone stepping off the elevator. All you see are legs; finely toned and very attractive, feminine legs that lead down to designer shoes. You follow her legs up with your eyes and you notice the woman is struggling with a large box. She slowly makes it out of the elevator as she attempts to keep the box up.

You don't even think twice before you step up to her and help her out. "Here, let me help you," you say as you place your hands under the other side to help support it.

It's heavy; you don't really know how she managed to make it this far on her own.

"Thank you," you hear the sweetest voiced respond. "I'm in 5C," she says and you smile. You're in 5D right across from her.

You manage to make it the rest of the way down the hallway with this stranger and you maneuver yourselves so she can unlock her door. You both step inside and shut the door behind you. She leads you towards her living room before sighing out "okay, we can set it down here."

You listen to her and help her lower the box onto the floor carefully. When you look up, it's slowly to take her all in.

She's gorgeous. Easily one of the most beautiful women you've ever seen.

A designer dress to match those designer heels hugs her shapely hips and her toned body. A plunging neckline reveals just enough while still leaving much to the imagination. Honey blonde curls fall lightly on her shoulders and when you finally meet her eye's they're a vivid and piercing green.

You see her smirk and you're sure she's just caught you gawking, but really a woman like her should be no stranger to adoring looks.

"Thank you," she says rather than mentioning your obvious leering.

"It's no problem," you respond. "I'm happy to help." And really you are.

She tilts her head adorably to the side and reveals her teeth in a soft smile. "Is that a cop thing?" she asks obviously noting your attire.

"More of a manners thing," you smile back at her.

"Well, again, thank you. I don't know how I would have made it down the hall without you," she continues to smile and you're unable to stop your eyes from dropping down to her lips.

You avert your eyes and try to get your mind back on track. "Do you have anything else?" you ask. You've never seen her before so you assume she's just moving in. You look around and notice her home is already mostly intact aside from a few other scattered boxes.

"No, the movers got the rest I just didn't trust them with this one," she tells you before extending her hand. "Maura," she introduces.

You reach out and take her hand in yours; it's soft and firm as she shakes. "Jane," you respond.

"Well, Jane," she smiles as she says your name and you melt a bit. "Would you like something to drink? I have a new wine I'm excited to try and I'd really like to thank you for your help."

You'd really like to take her up on her offer, but you are truly exhausted. "I'm sorry, I just got off a double shift and I'm extremely tired. I'd love to take a rain check, though," you tell her.

"Of course, any time," she says, the sympathetic look on her face telling you she understands.

You take one last look around her apartment before heading to the door. You open it and walk out before stopping yourself. "Maura," you say, noting how well her lovely name rolls off your tongue.

"Yes?" She says intently.

"If you ever need anything, I'm right across the hall. Don't hesitate," you say and she nods.

"Good night, Jane," she says sweetly before you close the door behind you.

You smile until you fall into a peaceful sleep. You're really happy you took the stairs.

* * *

You haven't run into your gorgeous blonde neighbor again and that's very unsatisfying. It's been almost a week since that first day you met her.

She did offer for you to have a drink with her and she agreed to your rain check, but you don't want to just knock on her door and invite yourself over.

Thankfully the opportunity comes where you don't have to.

You've finally got off work just after dusk. Since tomorrow is your day off, you've left your squad car at the garage and took the T home. You're walking diligently through the lightly falling snow. The snowfall during this winter has already been insane and it's only the beginning of January.

You pull the collar of your jacket up around your neck to block the wind's assault. Being a cop, you're very alert to your surroundings, especially when a black car pulls beside you and the window slides down.

You slip your hand in your jacket and unclip your gun. You're alert and weary, when you hear your name called by an unfamiliar voice.

You finally look into the car to see your new neighbor, a smile brimming her lips as always.

"Maura," you acknowledge her with a similar smile as you approach her very nice car. Designer clothes, a luxury car and her lavishly decorated apartment, you're starting to wonder what this woman does for a living. You stare at each other a moment just taking each other in before she breaks the peaceful silence.

"It's pretty chilly out, would you like a ride home?" she offers. You debate saying no until she speaks again. "Before you say it, I won't take no for an answer. And if your unclipped gun is any indication, I promise I won't try anything funny," she says coyly.

You look down and see that your gun isn't even visible. You scrunch up your eyebrows in confusion and she just continues to smirk.

"Behavioral analysis is a wonderful thing," she explains before unlocking the door.

"Will you please get in, officer," she says playfully and you think this girl may just kill you.

You give in and get inside the car and buckle yourself in.

"Thank you," she says as she pulls away from the curb.

You laugh at that before telling her, "no, _thank you_." You find yourself looking at her often throughout your journey home. She's gorgeous, but you already knew that.

"So, long day again?" she asks, making conversation.

"It was a bearable one," you answer and watch her nod happily.

"So then does that mean you aren't opposed to coming over for that wine?" she asks and you almost jump at the chance but you calm yourself. _Be smooth Rizzoli_, you think.

"It's my day off tomorrow, so I'd like that," you agree and she grins excitedly. You want to put that smile on her face more often. "But you'll have to give me a few minutes to walk my dog."

"Take your time," she says.

You take a moment to feel the interior of her car. It's not every day you're in one this nice and though you're not a huge car buff, you can appreciate a luxury vehicle when you get the chance. You catch her eyeing you before she laughs.

"Sorry, it's just- this is a really nice car," you explain.

"You think? I'm not really one for luxury cars. I was considering selling it and getting a smart car or a hybrid," she says and your jaw drops.

"Maura, you want to trade an Audi for a Prius! Are you kidding me?" you ask in shock.

She just shrugs. "I'd like to be a bit more environmentally friendly."

You get it and you find it endearing but still. "Maura this is an Audi! It's too sexy to get rid of."

She looks briefly at you and smirks before winking. "I guess I'll have to keep that in mind."

You blush, but thankfully her eyes are on the road so she doesn't see. How can she make you feel like this with just a flirtatious sentence and a wink? You can't help but think this woman is trouble and you like it.

You finally arrive at your apartment and you walk up the stairs together. You kind of don't want to part when you get up to your hall, but you know Jo probably needs to go to the bathroom.

"I'll see you in fifteen," you tell her and she nods.

Jo is waiting by the door for you of course. You don't know how your dog always knows when you're home. This time she probably heard your voice, but sometimes you try to be as quiet as possible and she's still there. Maybe she just sleeps by the door all day waiting for you.

You put her leash and collar on and take her outside. You're halfway down the block when your phone rings. You groan audibly because you know it's not good.

You answer the call that you know will ruin your plans with your gorgeous neighbor, and because you want to make detective, you agree to coming back in to work for another half shift.

You let Jo finish and begrudgingly head back up the stairs. You take Jo inside, clean yourself up a bit, apologize to Jo for leaving her once again, lock up and head across the hall.

You've never hated your dream job more than you do in the moment you knock on Maura's door. She opens and you notice she's changed into something a little more comfortable and even more revealing. Did you mention this woman is effectively trying to kill you?

"You're still in your uniform," she frowns and so do you.

"I'm so sorry," you apologize and she gets it immediately. She doesn't say anything, but pulls you into her apartment.

"I'll make you some coffee and drive you there," she tells you. For a woman you barely know she's awfully kind to you.

You wonder if she's like this with everyone.

"Maura, I can't ask you to do that," you tell her and she shakes her head as she walks into the kitchen. She ignores all your attempts at refusing her. You watch her start up an espresso machine and you have to laugh internally. _Of course _this woman has an espresso machine.

"You work too much, you know," she says and you laugh at that. Even a stranger can tell.

"You don't make detective by 30 without kissing some ass along the way," you tell her and she frowns.

"That doesn't mean you should work yourself to death," she replies honestly.

"I've got nothing better to do," you say. You don't know why you're being so morbid or so truthful, but it's true. You've never been one to enjoy coming home except for when you're extremely exhausted and you miss your dog. If you're being honest with yourself, Maura's the first thing in your life to make you regret picking up an extra shift. But you barely know her and you can't really tell her that.

"You just need to find something that makes work less appealing than being home. Like a hobby or a person." The way she says it seems like she's implying something and you feel a bit uncomfortable in the best way. She hasn't failed to turn you into mush every time you talk to her.

You don't respond, but instead take a look around her home. She's finished putting it all together and she's even more interesting than you thought. She has bookshelves filled with books and journals. You find the commonality between all of them, pathology and anatomy. On her mantel there are obscure objects instead of knick-knacks and photos.

She pours your coffee in a cup and puts the cap on it before joining you in her living room and handing it to you.

"Can I ask you something?" you ask and she nods. "What exactly do you do? You're a little unconventional," you say and she frowns. You backtrack a bit and shake your head. "That came out wrong, I didn't mean that in a bad way."

She just grabs her keys and heads to the door. You think maybe you offended her until she stops. "Come on, you've got to get back to work," she says and you follow her out wordlessly.

"So you're not going to tell me?" you ask as you follow her down the stairs back toward her car.

"I will," she replies. "When you return that cup and finally join me for that wine."

She's sneaky and you like it. "You're bribing me? You do know that's technically against the law?"

"How else am I going to get you to join me?" she asks. "This is the second rain check I've received from you, officer."

You get these small flutters in your stomach when she calls you officer again. She's this perfect little enigma who knows exactly how to tease you. She's dangerous and it makes her all the more attractive. You're not afraid of danger and because she knows you're a cop, you're sure she knows that.

"So if tomorrow is your day off and there aren't anymore hitches, after you get some sleep, I'd like for you to come over and I'd happily cook you dinner," she says. It sounds a little demanding while still being a question.

Surprisingly, you'd really like that, and you're absolutely sure you won't let your job get in the way this time.

"If I want to know what you do for a living, I can't really say no, can I?" you play along with her little games.

"No, you can't," she smirks as she unlocks her car and the two of you get in. "Shall we say seven?" she asks and you nod.

You_ really_ can't say no to her and she already knows that.

You pass the drive sharing basic facts about your lives. You've got two brothers and she's an only child. Your parents are divorced, hers are still together. You went to community college and she went to BCU.

You try to casually ask what she majored in but she catches you. She's smart, if it wasn't obvious by the hundreds of books in her living room. She really won't tell you what she does for a living until you come to dinner.

The drive ends a little too quickly for your liking and you're already in front of the precinct. You exchange goodbyes and reluctantly get out. You watch her wave as she drives off.

Timing isn't on your side when your partner, Frost, happens to be close by. He sneaks up beside you and bumps your shoulder. "Jane's got a new, girl," he teases and the soft smile you didn't know you were wearing falls into a tight-lipped frown.

"Shut up," you knock his shoulder back and turn to head inside. He follows you and continues to tease you about the "hot blonde with a killer car."

You turn on him and give him a glare. "She's my neighbor, nothing more," you say sternly and he finally shuts up.

He doesn't have to know that you already wish she was something more.

* * *

It's 6:30pm and you're starting to panic. What do you wear to not a date, at your neighbor's house? Your very attractive neighbor's house. The same one who has always been dressed in something impressive, while you've always been in your uniform. How do you wear something nice without it being obvious that you're trying too hard?

You've _never _been this girl. The one who worries about what to wear on a first date. But this isn't even a date.

You're so confused.

You finally decide on slacks and a button down. That doesn't look like too much right? It doesn't suggest anything? You hope not.

You ask Jo to wish you luck before you take a deep breath and walk across the hall and knock. Maura answers and she looks stunning as always in a blue strapless dress.

You watch her look you up and down with a smile. "It's nice to finally see you out of uniform," she says as you enter.

"Sorry that it probably doesn't live up to expectation," you say as you hand over her cup. She takes it and scrunches up her forehead before heading into the kitchen.

"It surpasses it," she says offhand and you feel flutters in your stomach once again. You weren't asking for flattery, but she certainly makes you feel flattered.

"Anything I can do to help?" you ask and she shakes her head.

"Everything is done," she turns to you and smiles. God, it's so sad how that smile makes you feel when you barely even know her.

She asks you to sit at the table and you do as asked. It's a bit weird being served by her but she won't let you do anything, even when you offer again to help.

Soon you have an entire place setting in front of you complete with an oaky red wine, tarragon chicken, butternut squash risotto, and artichoke hearts. She maps out the whole meal for you as she sets it down in front of you. When you laugh and shake your head she does this adorable tilt of her head and pout.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, but Maura this is just way too much. I mean, wow," you exclaim as you look down at the food she's prepared for _you._

"If I made too much, you can always take some home, Jane," she replies and you smile at her.

"I don't mean it's too much to eat, I just mean it's a bit extravagant. I eat microwave pizza and frozen dinners when I have the chance to eat. I'm not worth all of this," you say and she does that adorable tilt of her head once again. She looks down a moment at her own plate and frowns.

"You shouldn't be so self-deprecating," she mumbles and you think you've offended her. "I obviously think you are if I made it for you."

You feel like an idiot. God, you're so stupid. You don't even know what to say, so you say the only thing you can, "thank you, Maura. It's lovely."

She makes eye contact and you try to convey that you truly are thankful. She seems to believe you and forgive you just as easily. Her kindness is very different from what you're used to, in a good way. She's simply refreshing.

When dinner is finished, you argue with her about letting you do the dishes. She puts up a good fight, but you're strong willed and she finally gives in. She agrees to dry while you wash and you work together effortlessly.

You head into the living room afterwards and stop in front of the mantle to look at the many obscure things she has sitting on top. She comes and stands next to you and you share a smile.

"What is all of this," you ask, gesturing to the array of things before you.

"A bunch of artifacts related to my work," she tells you and you groan.

"I think I've waited long enough, Maura," you say and she laughs before picking up a rock. She turns it around and inside you see crystals. You wonder why she doesn't have that side facing out.

"This is an igneous rock with amethyst clusters, I found it at a dig a long time ago while helping an archeologist friend of mine. We were excavating a mass grave," she explains before setting it down and moving onto another object. "This one is a 2,000 year old petrified phalange that one of my colleagues gave me a few years ago."

"Phalange?" you ask just to make sure you're looking at what you think you're looking at.

"A human finger," she confirms and you just stare at her.

"I think it's time you tell me what you do," you say and she walks over to her bookshelf and pulls down a book for you. You read the title, _An Introduction to Human Anatomy, Physiology and Pathology_. You scan down to the byline and read the name, Maura Isles.

"I'm a professor," she tells you before putting the book away. "I have a Ph.D. in forensic pathology and evolutionary anthropology."

You're stunned. You knew this woman was smart, but not anatomy book writing and professor at one of the most prestigious schools, smart. If you thought she was out of your league before, she's in a whole different sport now. "You're a doctor?" is the only thing you can say. You're in disbelief.

"I have a doctorate, yes," she says.

"You're kind of unbelievable," you admit in awe.

"I'm sorry," she frowns and you chuckle.

"In a good way, Maur," you explain and she perks up at the nickname.

She smiles and thanks you before taking a seat on her couch. You follow and the two of you spend the rest of the night finishing her bottle of wine and talking. You get so lost in her that you don't realize the time until it's well past midnight.

"Shit," you exhale when you check your watch.

"Something wrong?" she worries.

"I have a 6 am shift," you frown.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept you," she begins to apologize profusely before you stop her.

"Maura, it's fine. I don't regret it," you promise her. That smile, the one you've managed to put on her face so many times tonight, _that_ single handedly removes all regret you'd have tomorrow for being so tired.

You stand and she follows you to the door like a gracious host.

"Thank you so much for dinner, Maura. Don't tell my Ma I said this, but it might have been better than anything she's ever cooked."

She makes a mouth closed gesture and you laugh at her adorableness.

"I'd love to do this again," she tells you and you try to control your elation.

"Absolutely, but you've got to let me cook. It's not up to your level, but I can make a mean lasagna," you admit.

"I'd love that," she tells you.

You open the door and walk across the hall and don't even hint at how aware you are that she's watching you as you walk away.

"Get some rest, Jane," she says softly as you open your own door. You turn and share one more smile with her before wishing her goodnight.

And that's how you start a blossoming friendship with the beautiful woman across the hall.

* * *

Weeks go by and you and Maura form a fast friendship. You two are so different, polar opposites to be exact. But you just clicked with her.

You've noticed her wealth and background hasn't gone to her head in the slightest. She's the kindest person you've ever met.

She's already remembered your schedule, or as much of it as she can. Sometimes you can't help being called in, and those times that it happened while you were together, she was kind and understanding as always.

She loves Jo, and on nights when you can't make it home, she takes her for walks so you don't have to make your mother come over every time.

The first night you asked her to do that, she told you she was happy to do so. You gave her a key to your apartment, but you worried if you were asking too much of her. On that first night you came home from a long shift, she already walked Jo and left you food on the counter. Next to it she left you a little note telling you to eat and get some sleep. And now you can always expect food and her little notes after a long shift. You just can't believe how much she cares for you.

You like her. You _really _like her, but you just can't convince yourself to ask her out. She's this perfect and beautiful woman with so much more class than you.

You can't even begin to comprehend why she would ever feel the same way about you.

So you push those thoughts to the back of your mind.

The ones of lust when she sways her hips when she walks and when she wears those revealing cut dresses. The ones of adoration when she does that little tilt of her head and smiles at you. The ones of disbelief when she does those little amazing things for you that are just so Maura.

You push those all aside, because you're sure you can only be her friend.

At least you try to push those thoughts away.

You can't help a little jealousy from time to time.

Like today when you're on your way in from a long day. You see Maura standing outside of your building in front of her car. You almost call her name when you see her cross around to the passenger side and help a young brunette woman out.

She laughs and you think you see that smile you love so much. The one you stupidly wished was reserved for only you. They link arms and head inside.

You wait a few minutes before heading upstairs.

You get home and unlock your door and surprisingly, there's food on your counter with a note.

_I probably won't be able to see you today, but I made food for a special occasion and I wanted to make sure you ate so I prepared extra. See you tomorrow Jane, and of course, get some rest._

_Love, Maura_

Normally Maura's food makes your heart leap with joy. Her notes make you grin from ear to ear.

But now you're just irrationally mad.

A special occasion? Like a date, that she didn't tell you about. You thought you shared everything with each other.

You try to calm yourself down.

You've only known her for almost two months; she's not obligated to share everything with you.

And are you really surprised that she's seeing someone? She's amazing and there's no way someone didn't already sweep her off her feet.

You eat her food spitefully, and to add insult to injury, it's amazing. But then again, it's always amazing.

Jo comes and sits next to you on the couch and you pet her while you mope.

"Did I really think I had a chance," you ask her and she just looks at you and wags her tail.

You decide against sleeping and change into civilian clothes before heading out for the Dirty Robber. You don't want to be in your home thinking about the special occasion going on in the apartment across from you.

But just your luck, when you step into the lobby of your apartment, Maura and her brunette are down there too. You consider sneaking back upstairs when Maura notices you.

She smiles excitedly as she calls your name and you put on a façade before walking up to her.

She grabs your hand when you walk up and she pulls you closer than you wanted to be. You hate the goose bumps that travel up your arm at her touch. Your body is betraying you.

"Cailin, this is who I wanted you to meet," she says to the brunette in front of you. She doesn't let go of your hand yet and you want to pull away, but she'll notice your hesitancy.

She turns to you with that smile that gets you every time, even now as your wits are battling it out. "Jane, this is my sister Cailin," she tells you and you feel like such an idiot.

To be fair, she never told you she had a sister.

Maura releases your hand so you can extend it and take Cailin's graciously, the smile on your face no longer farce. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you two don't look alike," you say and Cailin laughs.

"Different fathers," Maura answers and you nod your head.

"Different parents all together technically," Cailin jokes and thoroughly confuses you. You see Maura make a face at her sister and she clears her throat and obviously backtracks. "So it's nice to meet you, Jane. Maura here hasn't stopped talking about you for the last month," she says and you grin.

You watch Maura's face turn red and you smile at her reassuringly. "I can admit that my siblings might just say the same thing about Maura." Just like that, you receive your smile from the blonde. "So, what's the special occasion, ladies?" You ask, remembering Maura's note.

Cailin holds up her left hand and shows you a very expensive looking engagement ring.

"Cailin's boyfriend proposed a few days ago," Maura says gleefully.

"Congratulations," you say honestly. Because not only is Cailin Maura's sister, but also she's happily engaged. You're safe, for now. "Well I was just on my way to The Dirty Robber. Don't be discouraged by the name, but it's a bar and I know it has some wines you'd like Maur. Would you ladies like to join me for a drink?"

"Jane, didn't you just get off work? Maybe you should get some rest," Maura suggests but you shake your head.

"I'm fine Maura, besides tomorrow is a night shift so I should probably stay awake and get some rest a bit later," you explain and she looks unconvinced. "I promise," you tell her and she gives in. "Good, I'm driving."

It's not often that you drive your car since it's just quicker to take public transportation into the city, but it's just easier now since you know where you're going.

You spend a few hours with the two of them and get to know Maura's sister. You and Maura are sitting awfully close to each other in the booth and the combination of that and the single beer you've had make you a bit woozy for the beginning of your time together.

You cut yourself off immediately, but the effects of Maura's proximity never wear off.

Cailin tells you a lot about herself, but you don't miss how she never shares any stories about growing up with Maura. You can't really talk in depth about your brothers without talking about that time you threw an eraser as Sister Winifred Callahan's bum and Frankie got detention for it, then proceeded to pull terrible pranks on you for the next week. Or the time you beat up Tommy's bully that one day on the baseball field. And the many, many other shenanigans the three of you got into.

But there is never a mention of that. You wonder if they were just an odd family.

Eventually, the time wanes away and it's far later than you should be up. Cailin suggests it's time to go and you wholly agree. You pick up the tab despite both ladies' protests.

Maura whispers "thank you" into your ear and you shiver at the way her breath lands upon your neck.

"Are you cold?" she asks and you hope she doesn't see the blush on your cheeks.

"I'm fine, Maur," you tell her as you hold her door open for her and close it once she's seated inside your car. You do the same for Cailin and then get in and drive home.

When you get home, Maura tells you she's just going to say goodbye to her sister and then she'll meet you upstairs.

You assume that means she wants to come over for a bit and even though you're exhausted, you can't really say no to Maura.

You wait upstairs for her and after about 15 minutes she finally knocks. You tell her to come in and she does.

"You probably shouldn't just tell people to come inside your home," Maura jokes as she walks over to you.

"You told me you were coming up," you tell her.

"And what if it wasn't me?" she asks playfully.

"Really? I'm a cop, Maura," you say and both of you laugh. "Do you mind walking Jo with me?" you ask.

"I'd love to," she agrees happily.

You put the leash on a very excited Jo and head out the door with Maura.

"You must be exhausted," she says as you get downstairs.

"To be honest, I'm barely standing," you admit and she tsks.

"You didn't have to take us out, Jane. You need sleep," she scolds.

You knock her shoulder with your own and smile when she looks at you. "I wanted to get to know your sister. She's very nice."

"She is now," Maura hums. "You should have seen her when she was in her teenage years. She's growing up."

"You've never told me about her," you say softly. You don't like to admit to being hurt, but you're a bit sad that Maura never shared this part of herself with you.

Maura sighs. "I don't really talk about this much Jane. You have such an amazing sounding family and it just makes it hard to admit that Hope, Cailin's mom, put me up for adoption when I was born. I never really knew her and therefore I didn't meet Cailin until I was nearly 30. This sisterly bond we have, it's all relatively new," she admits.

You brazenly slip your hand into hers and squeeze. You think it could be too much, but she squeezes back and calms your fears. "You don't have to be embarrassed to admit that to me."

"You just have this big loving family and I, well I don't. My adoptive parents are nice and they've always been there and given me everything I've needed, but our relationship has never been strong. I always wondered why and then one day they finally thought I was old enough to tell me," Maura sighs. You never realized that she struggled so much. She's so well put together, so much more so than you. It's hard to realize even someone like Maura had their own hurdles to overcome.

"I want you to know you can always tell me stuff like that Maura. I'm here for you," you promise. "And next time we have a family gathering, I want you to come. You can see how the Rizzoli's aren't all they're cracked up to be," you joke to lighten the mood and you're successful when she cracks a small smile.

"I'd like that very much," she says sincerely.

"Good, we should probably head back. It's freezing and I'm exhausted."

She agrees and you walk home together. You don't even realize you're still holding hands until she releases yours once you get back upstairs.

Her cheeks are rosy when she lets go of your hand and you think she forgot just like you. It just felt so right.

You stop outside your doors and say nothing to each other. It's obvious neither one of you wants to say goodbye.

She makes the first move though and steps closer to you.

You almost faint when her lips land upon your cheek for a small but lingering kiss.

"Good night, Jane," she says before opening her door and leaving you standing in shock in the hallway.

You barely manage out a responding goodnight and once she closes the door it all sets in.

Her lips touched your cheek.

She kissed you.

You lift your hand and feel where your skin is still tingling from the touch of her lips. You don't know how long you stand there with this dopey smile while you stare at her door.

You really, really like her.

* * *

Too many things occur on your next day off.

You've been so busy since that night Maura kissed your cheek and it's all piling down on you.

You're beyond frustrated and the fact that you haven't seen Maura in almost 5 days just makes it worse.

Since your mother is out of town for the next few days, you've been entrusted with babysitting TJ on your day off.

It's not like your Ma didn't need a vacation, it's just… you kind of need one too.

It's not often that you get a full day off without any worries of being called in for something and you have to spend it babysitting.

You love TJ, but he's getting to that age where he can be a handful and you're not really prepared. You like kids, but you're not that experienced.

It was so much easier when he was a baby.

Tommy drops him off early in the morning and you hold his hand as he jumps around in the few inches of snow on the ground.

When he gets tired of playing outside he holds his arms up at you and you know what that means. You lift him up and put him on your shoulders and start walking back home.

He's getting so big and so heavy, you can't believe how quickly he's growing up.

You walk up the steps to your lobby and run into Maura while she's checking her mail.

She smiles when she notices the addition on your shoulder.

"Who's this?" she asks when you step over to her.

"This would be my nephew, TJ," you tell her.

"Well hello TJ, it's nice to meet you," she says softly, addressing him.

You feel him hide his face in your hair and you laugh. "He's a tad shy," you explain before lifting him off your shoulders and placing him on your hip. "It's okay, she's my friend," you tell him.

"Hi," he finally mumbles and Maura smiles so large. Images flash in your mind of her being a mother and you scold yourself for thinking that.

"So you're babysitting today?" she asks and you nod.

"Yeah, spending the day with the only man in my life," you joke and she looks a bit confused for a moment. You think she gets what you're saying, but she doesn't say anything about it. "We might be going to the park when it gets a bit warmer, would you like to come?" you change the subject and ask her.

"I'd love too," she replies.

TJ starts to get antsy and kicks his feet for you to put him down. You do so hesitantly and tell him not to take off, holding his hand firmly just to be sure. The boy is a ball of energy sometimes.

"I'll come get you when we're ready to go?" you question and she nods her head in agreement.

You're about to tell her that you'll see her later, but she stops you and asks when your next free day will be.

"I'm off again in two days," you tell her.

"I was wondering if you'd like to-" she doesn't get a chance to finish before TJ breaks your grip and starts running up the stairs.

"Shit," you exclaim. "I'm sorry, he likes to play this game. I'll see you later," you say as you take off and chase after the boy.

You catch him right at the top of the stairs and throw him over your shoulders, tickling his sides as punishment for taking off. If he weren't so adorable, you'd probably be angrier with him for interrupting you and Maura.

The park is nice, especially since you spend part of the time there sitting on a bench with Maura sipping coffee while TJ plays.

The two of you join in on a game of freeze tag before you head home. It's interesting that you have to explain the game to Maura. She really is an enigma to you sometimes.

TJ warmed up to Maura quickly, but that's not really surprising to you.

You each hold one of his hands on the way back home and you kind of love how it feels to share these moments with her.

After a quick lunch of peanut butter and fluff sandwiches, another item you had to teach to Maura, the three of you curl up on the couch and watch Frozen.

You enjoy it more than you should have.

Exhaustion gets the better of you though. The kid really wore you out, probably more than you did him.

You feel TJ asleep, curled into your side as you fall into a light slumber yourself.

At some point in time, you're surrounded by warmth and something presses against your forehead.

Darkness consumes you and you fall into a deeper rest.

You're awoken by ringing shortly after.

Maura is nowhere to be found and your phone is blaring on the coffee table. You realize you're covered in a blanket you didn't have on originally, and your mind instantly lands on Maura.

TJ thankfully is still asleep when you slip off the couch and answer the phone in your room.

"Hey, Jane I've been calling for like 15 minutes," Tommy says as soon as you accept the call.

"Sorry, TJ and I fell asleep for a little while. Are you on your way?" you ask through a yawn.

"They need me to stay late, Janie. Can you please bring him to Lydia's for me? I can't make it out there for at least another hour or two," he begs.

"Tommy, that wasn't the deal," you complain and he apologizes over and over.

"Please, you know Lydia doesn't drive. I'll owe you big time," he pleads.

You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose. "Fine, tell Lydia to expect me in 45 minutes," you say before hanging up.

You love your family, but they really know how to inconvenience you.

You just want to crawl into bed and go back to sleep.

Instead, you pack up TJ's stuff. You try to dress him in his sleep and though he wakes up a few times, he doesn't stay awake long.

You wrap him in a blanket for extra warmth, pick him up, grab your keys and head out.

It's 8:30pm when you finally get home and you can't wait to pass out.

You get through the door and notice that Jo isn't waiting to go outside as usual. It makes sense when you see Tupperware on your counter and a scrap of paper next to it.

Maura must have come back while you were gone.

You smile at her usual note, this one saying how she was sorry she left you when you fell asleep. She tells you to get some more rest and to come find her when you're free.

Even though you're tired, you decide you're free right now.

She never finished asking you what she was going to ask earlier when TJ took off up the stairs. And though you'll regret it when you're tired for your early shift, Maura is worth it.

You're disappointed when you knock and she doesn't answer.

You consider texting her and asking where she has gone, but you don't want to seem needy. She didn't do the same when you were gone.

You promise yourself to stop by after work tomorrow and head back across the hall.

You eat her delicious meal and ready for bed.

You pass out immediately when you hit the pillow and your head fills with dreams of Maura.

* * *

The next day starts off as the worst day of your life.

You took an elbow to the face and had your head pushed into a wall before you were able to get a good grip on one of your suspects today. You might have got a little rough with him, but blood was pooling into your eye and Frost had left you to chase down another perp.

You finally got the cuffs on the little punk and threw him in the back of your car and then you took care of the cut above your eye that seemed to be hemorrhaging.

You thought you had done well, especially when Frost came back empty handed.

So when you ended up stuck in your captain's office for the rest of the day battling suspension, you couldn't believe it.

You did your job, you followed the code, but that little schmuck had connections.

A week's suspension without pay.

You're fucked.

You end up heading home early, thoroughly pissed off and sore from your wounds.

You walk Jo quickly, eager to plop down on your couch and never move again. You can't believe how awful everything turned out.

Years you've been kissing ass to make detective and some little asshole just tarnished your record and probably ended all hope for that.

It makes matters worse when just crinkling your brow in anger manages to open your wound again. You put pressure on it, but the bleeding doesn't stop.

You try lying down and hope that helps.

The only thing that manages to make you feel better is a text from Maura. It's almost 3pm when she asks if you're home from work.

You tell her yes and she asks if you're hungry.

You are, but you don't want to tell her so. You know she'll either want to cook for you or she'll want to go out and you don't really want her to see you like this.

You tell her tonight isn't a good idea and she instantly starts to worry. Once that happens there's no convincing her you're fine and soon she's at your door.

You hate and love how much she cares in that moment.

You let her in and she gasps as soon as she sees your face. "Oh my God, Jane," she exclaims and it actually makes you laugh until the contortion of your face causes pain.

"So I guess you don't like my new look," you say trying to make a joke. She clicks her tongue in disapproval.

You sit back onto the couch and she follows, sitting close to you. She doesn't even ask before she takes your face into her hands and asks what happened while she inspects.

"Stupid punk took a few jabs at me before I could wrestle him down," you mutter. The physical pain doesn't even bother you when you watch her frown and worry over you. She looks distraught and that bothers you most of all.

"And to top it all off, I'm suspended for the week," you sigh out. You groan out when she presses too close to the cut on your head and she apologizes profusely for hurting you.

"He hit you and you got suspended?" she asks because yeah, it is _that _unbelievable.

"His fucking father is the city commissioner," you growl. "Police brutality isn't tolerated," you quote angrily.

"He was the brutal one, Jane. This cut needs to be stitched, you need to go to the hospital," she tells you and you panic.

You hate hospitals!

"I can't, Maura. I'll put a Band-Aid on it," you tell her and she gets visibly angry with you for the first time ever.

"Jane, it won't stop bleeding or heal properly unless it's sutured closed," she shouts at you. You've got to admit, it's kind of cute to see her angry with you. She scrunches up her brow in this adorable way, and this little dimple you hadn't seen before appears on one of her cheeks.

"I don't like hospitals, Maur," you admit, pouting a little bit. She closes her eyes a moment and sighs. "You're a doctor, couldn't you do it?" you ask when she finally looks at you again.

"I have a doctorate, Jane. That doesn't mean I practice sutures," she replies.

"You've never had to work on cadavers?" you question.

"Yes, Jane. Deceased people! I've never worked on someone alive," she exclaims.

You just shrug. "I trust you," you promise her.

You feel awful for pressuring her. You can tell she doesn't want to do it. But you seem to win out because eventually her shoulders drop and she nods. "I don't have anything to numb you with. It's going to hurt. A lot," she says and you just nod your head in understanding.

"I can take it," you tell her and she frowns. She seems unconvinced but you continue to pout and she gives in.

"I've got to go grab some things, keep pressure on it," she tells you before she gets up and leaves.

She comes back 15 minutes later with an entire kit before she sits back next to you.

She stares at your face a few more moments before she starts cleaning the area. It stings when she swabs your brow with alcohol, but you don't show any pain. You know what's next to come won't be any more pleasant.

"You're sure?" she asks as she starts preparing the hook-like needle. You nod and she sighs before getting ready to begin.

She sticks a stress ball in your palm and tells you to squeeze when it hurts. "Don't wince," she says before sticking the needle in and beginning.

It hurts like a bitch. You squeeze the ball in your hand harder than you ever thought you could. She seems to wince for you. It almost looks like she wants to cry because she knows she's hurting you.

After almost ten minutes of excruciating pain, she seems to have finished. She sighs out when she clips away the thread and then she presses a bag of ice she brought with her to your bruised eye.

"Didn't hurt a bit," you joke and she trails her hand down to yours and pries your fingers away from the ball. You've been caught.

She doesn't say that though. Instead she mumbles out softly, "you're amazing, Jane." Despite what you've just made her do to you, she doesn't seem upset with you.

She takes great care icing your wounds, her soft hand stroking your cheek. You stay like that silently for a few moments. Eventually she removes the ice and looks over her work.

Her face is incredibly close to yours as she inspects her sutures. You can feel her breath on your cheek as she gently runs her thumb along the scrape.

Then she does something you never expected. She leans forward and plants a slow peck to your brow just above the wound.

You inhale softly and close your eyes. You don't open them even when she pulls away. You feel her stroke your cheek before she kisses you there too and this time she holds there a little longer before pulling back.

You keep your eyes closed and just feel her. You feel her breathing into you and it's the most comforting thing you've ever felt.

You almost open your eyes so you can see what she's doing. But then both her hands cup your cheeks and the breaths on your lips get closer.

She waits a few more seconds and then you're surrounded by bliss.

Her lips are on yours in a slow kiss. She slides them against yours and you give her all the power.

It stays slow and sweet for long minutes and you never want this moment to end. It's everything you ever thought it would be and more.

She eventually pulls back only a hair's length and presses her forehead to yours. You wait just a while longer, making sure it's over before you finally open your eyes and you meet the stare of her green ones.

"I'm sorry, I've just been wanting to do that for a really long time," she sighs into you.

You reach up and grab her hands off your cheeks and you squeeze them reassuringly. "I'm not complaining," you laugh lightly. "How long?" you whisper, trying to sound casual, but your voice cracks.

"Since you helped me with that box when we first met," she admits and you can't believe it. This whole time she's wanted to kiss you as much as you've wanted to kiss her.

"Really?" you exclaim and she nods lightly.

"What can I say, I love a woman in uniform," she replies cheekily.

You grin before capturing her lips in a more passionate kiss.

You're brain is practically malfunctioning. It's being filled with an overload of thoughts. You could have had her months ago. Her mouth feels and tastes so good. She actually likes you back. She's an _amazing _kisser. You're incredibly turned on. She wants you too.

You wrap your arms around her waist and she takes that as some kind of a hint and crawls into your lap. Her legs straddle you and you feel her knees next to your hips.

You think it's almost too hot, and then she slips her tongue into your mouth.

Your lips and tongues battle it out in a fierce dual and you hold each other tightly.

Eventually she pulls back, both of you panting into each other. "We should slow down," she suggests.

"Yeah," you agree, but contradict yourself when you reclaim her mouth in a similarly intense kiss.

You reach the point of no return when she grinds into you and both of you audibly moan at the contact. You're throbbing and you need her, now.

She's on the same page because her accidental grind turns into a rhythm and the two of you are practically humping on your couch while she continues to claim your mouth.

There's no going back and you don't want to. You want this. You want her.

You groan when she unexpectedly crawls off of you, but instead of stopping, she pulls you up and starts to unbutton your shirt.

You distract her progress by messily kissing and sucking her neck. She stops and moans at least two times before she finally gets your shirt undone.

You unwrap your arms from around her and shrug the shirt off before you start pushing her towards your bedroom.

You carefully place your steps as you wrap an arm around to her backside and start unzipping her dress. It falls to the floor in a heap and you press her against the wall and kiss her senseless.

She cups your center and growls into your mouth and you feel the pool forming in your underwear. You need her to touch you soon.

You're so glad you're doing this in your house, because with as many things you've bumped into along the way, you surely would have broke something priceless in her home.

You don't know how you finally make it to your bed, but you eventually do.

You can't believe how dominant Maura is.

And you can't believe even more how amazing she is in bed. She's a force and she knows how to tease you before giving you everything you need to reach your climax.

And when you think she's finally sated, she surprises you with another round.

Eventually everything slows and turns back into those lazy innocent kisses from the beginning of the night.

You cradle her bare frame in your arms as she falls asleep on top of you. Your legs are a tangled mess and her forehead is tucked protectively into the crook of your neck.

Everything feels right. It's indescribably perfect.

You fall asleep with that word on your mind. Perfect, and its new synonym, Maura.

* * *

You feel something tracing circles onto your abdomen. It's soothing and it almost lulls you back into sleep.

But the memories of last night rush through your mind and you realize it's Maura.

Everything inside of you kick-starts and you smile with your eyes closed. She stayed the night, and that makes you incredibly happy.

"Good morning," she rasps in a sexy morning voice you're so happy to be able to experience.

You finally open your eyes and find her hovering above you with a similar smile on her face. You don't hold back from pulling her down and kissing her. "Amazing morning," you respond sappily when she pulls away.

"So I was thinking of making breakfast," she tells you as she continues to draw circles on your stomach. "How does that sound?" she asks and you shake your head.

"Let's stay in bed until our stomachs force us to leave and then we can go pick something up," you suggest instead.

"And what will we do in the mean time?" she wonders and you smirk suggestively at her.

"I have an idea," you tell her before you roll on top of her and claim her mouth.

"You're beautiful," you tell her as you trail your lips down her body, the rays of light from the window illuminating her ivory skin.

You get lost in her body, cherishing and kissing every part of it before you wind up back at her lips. Unlike last night, you want to take this slower and show her that you don't want this to just be a casual thing.

You think she understands and feels the same way as she grabs your left hand and laces your fingers together.

You're so distracted that you don't notice someone is in your house until you hear yelling.

"I leave for one week Janie and you turn your house into a pigsty," you hear your mother's voice from your hallway. You act instantly and manage to cover Maura and yourself haphazardly before your mom opens the door and catches the two of you.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she says, but doesn't leave immediately. "I guess this explains the dress," she adds before laying a pile of folded clothes at your door and stepping back out.

You palm your face and swipe your hand down. "Key! Emergencies only! How many times do I have to tell you that?" you shout at your mother before getting up.

"Maura, I'm so sorry," you apologize over and over as your get dressed quickly. "I'll be right back," you promise and you run out to do some damage control with your mother.

"I can't believe you Jane," she yells at you as soon as you find her in your kitchen.

"Me, you're the one who just barged into my apartment. What happened to your vacation?" you ask, crossing your arms and leaning against your counter.

"I missed my children, who clearly did not miss me," she tries to guilt you. "I'm gone for a week and _this _is what I return to. Jane how could you!" she yells at you.

"Ma I need privacy," you growl at her. "I don't live at home anymore, you can't keep doing this to me."

"And if I hadn't? Would I have ever known about this, Jane? Would you have ever told me what you were doing behind my back?" she asks. "How could you do this to me?"

You want to reply, but she won't let you get a word in.

"My own daughter sleeping with some woman behind my back," she huffs. "What would people think? I can't even control my own daughter. You've been lying to me for how long?" she demands.

You're about to finally say something, when a fully clothed Maura walks by and heads to your door. "Maura, wait," you call after her and try to stop her, but she doesn't listen. You pinch your nose and sigh.

"When were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend, Jane? I can't believe you'd keep something like this from me," she cries. Now she's upset and you think Maura might be too.

"Ma, I'm not keeping anything from you," you groan. "Maura and I are a new thing, I don't even think we are dating yet, okay? I was going to bring her to dinner on Sunday, but now she may not ever want to look you in the eye again."

"So you weren't hiding your girlfriend from me?" she asks and you shake your head.

"No, Ma. And now I've got to go make sure she's okay because you've probably just thoroughly scarred her for life," you tell her. "Walk Jo for me please," you say as you head out the door and start knocking on Maura's door.

When she finally answers she looks very unhappy with you.

"Why did you leave," you ask and she looks surprised that you'd even ask that.

"Your mother walked in on us," she shouts and you shrug.

"It was bound to happen, I think she's walked in on me with every one of my partners at least once," you shrug. "Maybe it's good we got it out of the way this early," you try to joke but she doesn't appear to find it funny. You step closer to her and try to take her hand but she shrugs you off.

"Your mom doesn't know you're gay," she replies angrily and you can't help but laugh out loud at that.

"What?" you exclaim. "My Ma has known I was gay since I made the varsity softball team in high school and couldn't shut up about how amazing our captain was."

"But she was yelling at you and asking you how you kept this from her," Maura says and you can tell she's thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, Maura. You, how could I have kept _you_ from her? She thinks I was hiding the fact that I had a girlfriend from her and she was upset," you explain and give her a second to process everything. "I told her I didn't have a girlfriend," you say and Maura looks a little upset until you add, "yet."

"I really want to do this right and I'd love to take you out on a date, Maura," you tell her and she nods. "Is that a yes?" you ask.

She laughs and pulls you toward her. "I was going to ask you out on a date that day TJ ran up the stairs," she tells you and you can't believe it. That little twerp made you miss your chance.

You don't want to waste any more time. "Can I kiss you?" you ask and she wastes no time with a response. She rolls onto the balls of her feet and makes the first move. She presses you backward and you bump into something.

You're startled apart when something crashes to the floor. "Shit, I'm so sorry," you apologize.

She doesn't seem bothered. She just smiles and picks up what fell. One of her rocks has broken in half. "I'll replace it," you tell her and she just shakes her head.

"It's just an amethyst, don't worry about it," she tells you before taking a glance around her living room. "I'm going to have to put a lot of this stuff somewhere safe," she says suggestively and you groan out at the implications.

"Maura, don't make want to take you right now with my mother across the hall," you say and she laughs. "By the way, my mother probably really wants to meet you now and I'm starving, so would you like to come out to breakfast with us?"

She looks worried. You realize what you're asking is a huge step and you've just crossed this boundary last night. "I promise I won't let her bother you or make it awkward."

She still looks hesitant, but she agrees. You kiss her softly and thankfully before leaving her to change and then head back across the hall to tell your mom that you're going to go out to breakfast.

You lay down the rules and make her promise to be good and not to bother Maura about the nature of your relationship or what she walked in on this morning.

Breakfast is extremely awkward at first, but eventually it smooths out and your mother and Maura seem to get along really well.

You're thankful for that since your mother hated your last girlfriend.

This blissful grin doesn't leave your face for the entirety of the morning, especially after Maura slips her hand into yours under the table.

When your mother hugs you goodbye outside of your apartment building she whispers into your ear that Maura is a keeper.

You couldn't agree more.

You hold her hand as you walk up the stairs together and you kiss her goodbye as you part outside of your apartments.

Tonight you're taking her out on a date. And your week's suspension gives you plenty of time to spend with her now.

You really like the woman across the hall.

And she likes you back, and as of right now, that's all that matters to you.

* * *

You breathe in the crisp, late, summer air. You can't believe it's been over six months since your whole life changed. Boston is finally warm again and it's just another thing putting a smile on your face.

That and the big news you can't wait to tell the gorgeous woman who is hopefully waiting for you in your home.

You skip up the steps to your building and run up the stairs. Though you've got big news, this behavior isn't really odd for you. Ever since you've been dating Maura, you just can't wait to get up to your apartment.

The smile on your face grows even larger when you walk through the door and Maura is in your kitchen cooking. You come up behind her and wrap your arms around her, your hand slipping under her shirt and coming to rest on the soft skin of her stomach.

You kiss her neck and sigh. Everything about her just calms you. She's perfect.

She turns her head and kisses your cheek. "Hi," she whispers to you and you smile before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Hi," you echo after pulling away.

She turns around and wraps her arms around your neck. "Congratulations, detective," she says excitedly and you scrunch your brow up in confusion.

"You know already?" you ask and she nods.

"Frankie told me," she explains and notes the disappointed look on your face. "Did I ruin your surprise? I'm so sorry, Jane."

"You didn't, Frankie did," you groan. "I just really wanted to tell you myself."

"I'm sorry, baby," Maura pouts before kissing you. "Here, let's pretend I didn't know and you can tell me."

"Maura," you drawl and she shakes her head.

"Jane, I heard you have big news," she says. "Tell me."

You smile and sigh before giving in to her game. "You're looking at Boston homicide's newest detective!" you say excitedly and she jumps up in down a little bit before wrapping you in a tight embrace.

"I'm so proud of you," she says and you laugh at her adorableness. "And completely unrelated to this totally unpredictable event, but there may or may not be a cake in the fridge that says 'Congratulations Detective Rizzoli' think of it as coincidence."

You break out in a huge grin and kiss her. "Thank you, I love you," you tell her and she replies that she loves you too before she's kissing you again.

You press her into the counter and slide your hands down the curve of her ass before you lift her up in one swift motion. She giggles and opens her mouth and you take advantage and slide your tongue in. Eventually your kisses slow to brushed noses and light giggles.

You've finally got the only thing you ever wanted in life and yet you're realizing that you have something so much better.

Maura.

She's so kind and loving and caring. You never take a moment with her for granted and you're always excited to see her. You still get flutters in your stomach when she's around.

You love her and so does your family.

So you don't even think when you blurt out, "move in with me?"

She pulls away from your lips and just stares blankly at you before whispering, "what?"

You're terrified you may have overstepped a boundary or something, but you've already said the words. There's no taking them back and you definitely don't want to.

So you cup her cheeks and look into her eyes. "When I come home from work, I can't wait to get up those stairs, because I hope you're here waiting for me. Being with you, it's given me a reason to actually hate going to work early in the morning. I watch you sleeping and I just don't want to leave you. You're already practically living here and I hate when you go home. Even if it's just to grab a change of clothes or shower and even though you're only across the hall, I miss you like crazy. I love you and I want this to be your home too. Move in with me, please?"

Your ramblings must have been worth it because the next thing you know she's nodding excitedly before kissing you roughly.

It's only later that night, when she's curled in your arms, that you realize the woman you're madly in love with will no longer live across the hall.

She'll be right here in your arms and in your home, and this is the happiest you've ever been in your life.

But you're sure there's more moments like this to come, so long as Maura's in your life.


End file.
